FIG. 1 shows schematically the lay-out of the ropes of a container-crane. The top of a container is engaged by a spreader at which four corners a pulley each is mounted for accommodating a hoist rope of which the first end is wound on a motor driven drum, while the second rope end is mounted stationary. All the ropes run over pulleys mounted on a travelling crane trolley. By driving the drums in either direction the load is hoisted and lowered.